Every part of the human body is subject to deterioration, disease and damage. Losses in human form and function are generally the result. Medical materials and procedures, as ever, are providing remedies for the problems brought about by these losses. Today the art of medical materials implantation has been brought to a high level of success. Implants are being used for remedying a wide range of problems stemming from birth defects, to war and accident related malformations in many parts of the body. In the human male, the testes provides an important function in human reproduction. This important organ also is a primary sexual object in the art of lovemaking both as a stimulus to the female, as well as in building sexual confidence in the male. Should the scrotum appear mis-shapen, or smaller than average size, this fact may have an adverse effect on the male's ability to maintain a sexual relationship with a female. A remedy is not presently known or taught, in medicine.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a scrotal implant device that is primarily directed at increasing testis girth and improving its shape. Such a device would not impede testis function whatever. Further, such a device would have a smooth, natural look and feel. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.